Stealing the Stars: Part II
by thefictionarydictionary
Summary: The sequel to Stealing the Stars. This stoy will not make sense unless you've read the first one! An AU to Revenge of the Sith with characters from the book and movie the Book Thief.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately we do not own any of these characters. They belong to Markus Zuzak and Disney (That sounds so horrible!)**

Well here we are again!

We **STRONGLY **advise you read the first one in the series before you read this. Unless you like reading pieces of work that make no sense. Even if you have read the first one, it still might not make any sense ;). But oh well, carry on!

Mindblown66

* * *

_I have a brother. I am a brother._ Anakin slumped back into his chair, the Force rushing through him. He closed his eyes, immersing himself in the Force, channelling into it.

_How could this be?_ He felt the presence of Padmé enter the room.

_Why didn't you tell me mum?_

Padmé sat down gently on the couch, not saying anything, sensing that this was one of his emotional moments. She didn't even look at Anakin. She hoped that just her presence would soothe the obviously distressed Jedi. She was also aware that Rudy and Liesel were eavesdropping, the tops of their heads visible from behind the doorway. She placed a comforting hand on Anakin's shoulder, a common sign for someone that was upset.

"Come and have something to eat" Padmé said soothingly. Anakin saw Rudy's goofy face peak out of the door and a surge of the force rushed through him.

"I, I have to go, now. I'm so sorry" Anakin whispered and sprinted off, leaving Padmé to stare after the door he exited.

Obi Wan was just walking into the living room when he sensed a great disturbance in the force. A feeling of anguish flowed through the house. Then he saw Anakin race out of the apartment.

"Anakin, Anakin!" Obi Wan exclaimed in his best "master voice". There was clearly no one in danger or Obi Wan would've felt it.

Skywalker rushed through the Coruscant streets, carelessly pushing citizen's out of the way. He had to get away. He couldn't go the Jedi temple, after all Rudy would be returning there soon. Where could he go? Suddenly a thought pulled him to a halt.

_Palpatine_. He was always anxious to help Anakin. He was the only real person he thought he could speak to on this matter. He always understood. He looked up over the city to the large 500 Republica building. Now, how to get there?

The Chancellor strode out of his private cruiser. That was one part of his scheme finalised. After all-to-easily bribing those weak minds of the separatist leaders into compliancy, Palpatine now had time for the real business. He would gladly get rid of the Separatist's at the wave of his hand. He needed a permanent, more powerful player. It was time to execute the plan that had been brewing for decades. He would have his Empire.

Now, how to get there?

Anakin easily flagged down a passing speeder. Although "flagged down" may not be the right term. Rather he leapt onto the closest vehicle. The occupants shrieked. He turned to them, waving his hand.  
"You will take me to 500 Republica and forget about this"

"We will take you to 500 Republica and we will forget about this"

Anakin smirked.

"Anakin Skywalker to see you Chancellor" A blue holo projected image flickered before him .

"Send him in"

_So the prey is coming to the predator. This will be simple._

"What was that all about?" Liesel inquired

"I have no clue" Obi Wan replied genuinely. "Truly, even with all the time I've spent with him, I still don't know what goes on with that boy!"

"Curious"

Obi Wan chuckled.

"I remember one time…."

**It was an early mission, as Obi Wan's apprentice must have been 13. They were on a foreign planet trying to resolve conflict between two wealthy, prominent families of the area. After successfully talking them out of violence, Obi Wan was teaching his young protégé about the culture of the area by taking him to a local market. He was teaching Anakin about the meaning behind the many embroidery techniques of the tapestries of planet. Anakin, clearly not listening, was caught up in a daydream. Out of the blue he said,**

"**You have beautiful eyes".**

**An old, and particularly wrinkled, woman who was running the stand turned to the boy.**

"**No really, I could look into your eyes all day"**

**Then Anakin puckered his lips.**

"**What in the blazes Anakin!" Obi Wan yelled. But his warning didn't come quick enough. Before Anakin woke from his daydream and into reality the old lady planted a sloppy kiss, fully on his lips. Anakin jumped back in surprise and wiped his mouth in disgust.**

**Obi Wan grabbed his apprentice and choked back laughter. He hadn't criticised Anakin, knowing the experience had been enough to make sure he didn't let his daydreams take over. As they arrived back to the ship after their trip of silence, Obi Wan finally said with a smirk,**

"**She's too old for you anyway Anakin"**

By the time Obi Wan finished Liesel and Rudy were laughing. Even Padmé, who had overheard the story, was chuckling.

"Well young ones, we better not be troubling the Senator anymore"

Liesel and Rudy went over to Amidala and politely thanked her with a hug.

"It's been my pleasure, Liesel and Rudy. You are welcome here, as my friends, anytime" Senator Amidala said, smiling at the children.

Obi Wan bowed politely. Before he could leave, Padmé touched Obi Wan on the shoulder.

"Look out for him, won't you" Padmé said, referring to Anakin. Obi Wan smiled.

"I always do Senator. I always do."

And as they stepped out of the room and into the elevator, Padmé Amidala was, once again, alone.

"Anakin my boy, it's good to see you again!" The Chancellor said with a façade of happiness.

"Likewise, Chancellor" Anakin replied with a smile.

"What's troubling you my dear friend?" Palpatine questioned. "Why are you here so late at night?"

"I've just learnt some frightening news" Anakin spoke with a chilling tone.

"You know you can tell me anything, don't you Anakin?" The Chancellor questioned fatherly.

"Yes Chancellor, I trust you".

Palpatine smiled.

"Take a seat" he motioned to one of the couches. Anakin sat on the couches and began to pour his emotions and thoughts to the Chancellor.

"Remember what I told you, about my mother."

The Chancellor nodded, knowingly.

"Well, a little while after I left, my mother was freed by a moisture farmer named Cliegg Lars. They later married. They didn't have any children together, or so I thought. When I saw her last only my step brother, Owen, was there. I thought this was the closest person, apart from me, Mum had to a son. But a situation has come up recently that has proven my assumptions to be wrong."

Anakin leant forward.

"Chancellor, I have a brother."

"Why, isn't that good news Anakin!?" Palpatine questioned lightly.

"No, my lord, it isn't. Jedi aren't allowed to form attachments. That's why we are supposed to be taken from our families at a very young age."

"Another rule of the Jedi I don't agree with" The Chancellor sighed.

"Besides" Anakin mumbled under his breath "I've already got too many attachments."

"To whom?" Palpatine asked.

"Oh, you already know Chancellor" Anakin replied, surprised that the Supreme Chancellor had heard him.

_Oh, you're right boy, I do already know. More than you think. Your pathetic feelings are what make you the perfect candidate. You should've listened to master Yoda. Fear leads to anger._


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin trudged home in the darkness, glad to have something off his chest. But he still felt shocked,

_How could this have happened? Why isn't he still with Cliegg and Owen? Why didn't they tell me about their financial difficulties, I could've helped him...? I could've helped her._

His body physically shivered as he thought of his mother, her force trace drifting off as he held her limp body in his hands. He heard the Tusken's screeches.

He shook that memory out of his head for now and continued walking.

Obi Wan spoke his goodnights to Rudy and Liesel before shutting the door to his room. He sat alone on the floor meditating. No later than 2 minutes his commlink buzzed. He pressed the button in it.

"Master Kenobi." He answered.

"Good evening, Master Kenobi" it was Master Windu.

"I trust you had a good time at Senator Amidala's", he probed with a hint of displeasure.

"Oh yes" Obi Wan "Senator Amindala was most hospitable as always" Mace Windu nodded.

"Is Skywalker around?"

"No, to be honest Master Windu, I don't quite know where he is"

Mace Windu let out an angry sigh

"That is, after he left Senator Amidala's, that is" Obi Wan said, correcting the thoughts that were evidently running through the Jedi's mind.

"Well, Master Windu, I'm sure you didn't ring just to chat"

"No, Master Kenobi, Yoda requests your presence. There is something pressing he wants to talk about."

Obi Wan reached the door of Yoda's chamber. He was about to knock when Yoda spoke out from inside the room.

"Come inside, Obi Wan"

Obi Wan took a seat to Yoda's side.

"You wanted to speak to me Master"

"Brought you here to talk about your visitor's I have."

Obi Wan nodded

"You've met them?"

"Yesss" Yoda croaked "Strong with the force they are. Especially the boy."

This had come to a surprise to Obi Wan, who had naturally thought Liesel to be stronger in the force, being directly related to her.

"But the girl. Mm. She is wise beyond years. Has your flair for storytelling, she does"

Obi Wan chuckled

"That she does. Master Yoda, I don't mean any disrespect but, what has this got to do with the situation."

"Keep them with you longer, you will. Clouded, their future is. Much pain is coming their way. Much pain…mm" Yoda closed his eyes. Obi Wan turned to leave.

"Obi Wan?" Obi Wan turned to face Yoda again.

"Your former apprentice, out for him, will you look? Much fear in him. Much fear"

"I always do Master Yoda. I always do"

Anakin slumped on his bed. Force! Why was everything so difficult sometimes! He reached over to the cupboard that held his belongings. He took down a box from the shelf. Cliegg Lars had given him some holo frames before he had left. He had never looked through it, it had been too hard. Anakin thought that tonight it might shed some light on his current situation. He blew the dust off the lid and opened it. He pulled out the first one. It was of him and Shmi, just after being sold to Watto. He quickly put it down, not wanting painful emotions to resurge. The second was an almost identical photo to the one in Padmé's apartment, except Obi Wan was replaced by Jar Jar Binks. The third refused to work. He'd fix it later. There was only one left. Anakin lifted it out. He pressed play. An image of his mother flickered. Then she began to speak.

"Ani, if you have found this projection, I assume I am no longer amongst the living. You may or may not have seen me since you left. I have no regrets sending you to the Jedi. I know it was not your destiny to stay here. You were born for the stars. You were born for the sky. You're a Skywalker. Anakin, I am already free. Even in slavery I was free. You set me free. What ever happened to me know I was happy. I love you Ani. There is one thing I must explain, one request I must make. You have a brother Anakin. His name is Rudy. Rudy Lars. He was born only a few years after you left. He looked like you. But unfortunately he was taken from us. Didn't have enough money for another son, they said. Please find him. Look after your brother."

The transmitter ended. He ran his fingers through his hair. It was as if his mother had guided him to that projection. If only he'd seen that earlier. He paced his room_. Don't let your emotions run away from you Skywalker. Don't let them leave._

Rudy and Liesel sat on the side of the street, just outside the sweet store Obi Wan had taken Liesel to. With Anakin still in hiding after last night's "mystery incident" and Obi Wan on Jedi duties they were left to their own devices to amuse themselves. They shared a rather large candy between them both, watching the crowd move along to their places of work or to schools and the envious looks they gave the two teens.

Liesel nudged Rudy.

"Rudy, look over there". A large group of boys of their age and perhaps older were walking down the street with a determined look on their faces. Rudy glanced over and then gave Liesel a grin.

"What are they going to do, saumensch? They don't even know us"

Liesel rolled her eyes.

"Just try not to make eye contact and avoid any confrontation"

Despite her best efforts though, they were noticed.

A tall boy with brown hair and a band of freckles across his face came over.

"Hey lovers, do you know where you are?" The boy sneered.

"Coruscant" Rudy said wittily.

"What does that matter?" Liesel asked.

"Because, you, stupid girl, and your boyfriend are trespassing on my street"

Liesel felt her temple boil in her, rising up from deep in her emotions.

"First of all, this is not your street. Second I'm not stupid. Third he is not my boyfriend!

Liesel then slapped him on the face, hard.

The boy cursed and then , red faced, grabbed Liesel's arm. Rudy responded by winding the boy with a blow to his stomach. The fight was on. The boy's gang crowed around the pair, egging them on. Liesel tried to help her friend but was pushed back by the mob of boys. The boy was obviously winning, with blood dripping out of Rudy's lip and nose and a bruise that was already forming around his eye. He should've just accepted the fact that Rudy was no longer a nuisance and he had shown his place. But he didn't he just kept throwing punches. Rudy cried out in pain.

_He's going to kill him_

And he might of, had it not been for the shop owner.

"FRANCIS!" The man's face was flushed. He shoved his way through the crowd and with surprising strength, picked up the boy, Francis, and shoved him to the side.

"Your parents will be hearing from me again, Francis". Francis wiped his nose, sneered at Rudy and Liesel and said,

"See you, Lover-boy and thick head girl."

"Are you okay?" The old man asked as Francis and his gang wandered off.

Liesel nodded.

"I think he isn't though, could you get a doctor, please?"

The man nodded and hobbled inside.

Rudy just lay on the ground with his eye's closed.

_Just kiss him Liesel. Just do it now, while he's not responding._

Liesel was leaning over Rudy when he woke up.

"Wow, saumensch, you smell even better when you're awake"

Liesel would have punched him, but considering he was injured, was content to sit and hold his hand until the paramedic's arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Obi Wan pushed through the double doors from the ward into Rudy's room.

"In the name of…" Obi Wan said exasperated. Rudy grinned.

"I leave you alone for one day and you go and get your rib broken!"

"It could be worse" Rudy commented

"Yeah, it could be your face" Liesel said sarcastically. Obi Wan walked over to the edge of the bed and crossed his arms.

"The doctors say you are alright to come home, just no more physical activity for a week. The doctor's here have advanced ways of healing bones"

Rudy winked at Liesel. Liesel rolled her eyes. Obi Wan's holo communicator beeped.

"I'm sorry children but I'll have to excuse myself".

Obi Wan stood in the corridor outside and, content no one was listening, answered the call. The blue figure of a woman appeared.

"Senator Amidala! A pleasure to see you, milady" He bowed curtly.

"Likewise Master Kenobi, how are things?"

Obi Wan laughed.

"I'm fine, but Rudy's a bit worse for wear, I'm afraid. He had a bit of an incident and broke one of his ribs"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Obi Wan, give him my concerns"

"Of course. Now Senator, what did you want wish to speak to me about?"

"Obi Wan , how is Anakin? I am afraid he left a bit flushed last time I saw him. I was wondering how he was coping."

"I'm afraid I'm as much in the dark as you are senator, perhaps more so…" He said suggestively. "I haven't seen him since that night. I found it's best to leave him when he's in these states"

Padmé frowned.

"Thank you for your time, Master Kenobi, Give my best wishes to the children"

Obi Wan signed off.

_I do wish nothing's happened to him._

Padmé ended the transmission.

"Dormé"

"Yes, Milady"

"Guard the house, please. I'm going to the Jedi temple."

"Someone to see you, Mister Skywalker"

"A young, squeaky voice of a padawan on announcement duties called from the announcer in his room.

"Who is it?" He asked back. He could hear talking in the background.

"Someone called Miss Naberrie, sir"

_Padmé! What's she doing here?_

"Send her in".

A few moments later a hooded figure waltzed into the room

"Anakin" Padmé commented.

"Padmé" Anakin returned in the same tone.

Anakin shook his head slightly and chuckled before reaching to embrace his wife passionately.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, with a tone not that of worry.

"Just popped in"

"No, really"

"Obi Wan said he hasn't seen you since you left, I was concerned about you, and you just seemed in such a state."

Anakin sighed in defeat.

Padmé hugged Anakin tighter.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was calm and relaxed.

"I'm afraid I have something very important to say. Something that will change our lives."

Padmé pulled away slightly in surprise.

_Does he already know?_

"Really, because I was about to say the same thing"

Anakin smiled,

"Well, you go first then"

"Okay…well…"She gulped "Anakin…I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father."

Anakin's face immediately lit up like a lamp, his face not big enough for his smile. He was speechless! The words he spoke stuttered out of his mouth.

"A father! Me! Padmé that's… that's" he spoke, searching for the right word in his exploding brain "that's wonderful!"

Padmé beamed.

Anakin looked down at his wife's stomach and saw a small, but visible bump.

"Hey there little Skywalker" he said adoringly.

Padmé rolled her eyes.

"Well I can already tell who is going to be wrapped around someone finger!" She laughed. Her face became straight again.

"Ani, do you know what this means?"

"That this is the best day of my life!"

"No, seriously…I can't hide under clothes forever. People get curious"

"I know. I swear though everything will work out fine" He smiled gently and kissed is wife. She returned it.

"What the!" The door opened onto the couple. Standing there was a boy with hair the colour of lemons.


	4. Chapter 4

Obi Wan pushed through the double doors from the ward into Rudy's room.

"In the name of…" Obi Wan said exasperated. Rudy grinned.

"I leave you alone for one day and you go and get your rib broken!"

"It could be worse" Rudy commented

"Yeah, it could be your face" Liesel said sarcastically. Obi Wan walked over to the edge of the bed and crossed his arms.

"The doctors say you are alright to come home, just no more physical activity for a week. The do

Tor's here have advanced ways of healing bones"

Rudy winked at Liesel. Liesel rolled her eyes. Obi Wan's holo communicator beeped.

"I'm sorry children but I'll have to excuse myself".

Obi Wan stood in the corridor outside and, content no one was listening, answered the call. The blue figure of a woman appeared.

"Senator Amidala! A pleasure to see you, milady" He bowed curtly.

"Likewise Master Kenobi, how are things?"

Obi Wan laughed.

"I'm fine, but Rudy's a bit worse for wear, I'm afraid. He had a bit of an incident and broke one of his ribs"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Obi Wan, give him my concerns"

"Of course. Now Senator, what did you want wish to speak to me about?"

"Obi Wan , how is Anakin? I am afraid he left a bit flushed last time I saw him. I was wondering how he was coping."

"I'm afraid I'm as much in the dark as you are senator, perhaps more so…" He said suggestively. "I haven't seen him since that night. I found it's best to leave him when he's in these states"

Padmé frowned.

"Thank you for your time, Master Kenobi, Give my best wishes to the children"

Obi Wan signed off.

_I do wish nothing's happened to him._

Padmé ended the transmission.

"Dormé"

"Yes, Milady"

"Guard the house, please. I'm going to the Jedi temple."

"Someone to see you, Mister Skywalker"

"A young, squeaky voice of a padawan on announcement duties called from the announcer in his room.

"Who is it?" He asked back. He could hear talking in the background.

"Someone called Miss Naberrie, sir"

_Padmé! What's she doing here?_

"Send her in".

A few moments later a hooded figure waltzed into the room

"Anakin" Padmé commented.

"Padmé" Anakin returned in the same tone.

Anakin shook his head slightly and chuckled before reaching to embrace his wife passionately.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, with a tone not that of worry.

"Just popped in"

"No, really"

"Obi Wan said he hasn't seen you since you left, I was concerned about you, and you just seemed in such a state."

Anakin sighed in defeat.

Padmé hugged Anakin tighter.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was calm and relaxed.

"I'm afraid I have something very important to say. Something that will change our lives."

Padmé pulled away slightly in surprise.

_Does he already know?_

"Really, because I was about to say the same thing"

Anakin smiled,

"Well, you go first then"

"Okay…well…"She gulped "Anakin…I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father."

Anakin's face immediately lit up like a lamp, his face not big enough for his smile. He was speechless! The words he spoke stuttered out of his mouth.

"A father! Me! Padmé that's… that's" he spoke, searching for the right word in his exploding brain "that's wonderful!"

Padmé beamed.

Anakin looked down at his wife's stomach and saw a small, but visible bump.

"Hey there little Skywalker" he said adoringly.

Padmé rolled her eyes.

"Well I can already tell who is going to be wrapped around someone finger!" She laughed. Her face became straight again.

"Ani, do you know what this means?"

"That this is the best day of my life!"

"No, seriously…I can't hide under clothes forever. People get curious"

"I know. I swear though everything will work out fine" He smiled gently and kissed is wife. She returned it.

"What the!" The door opened onto the couple. Standing there was a boy with hair the colour of lemons.


	5. Chapter 5

"RUDY!" Anakin exclaimed.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything."

Rudy backed away and closed the door.

"Rudy! Rudy wait, I can explain." Anakin rushed through the door. Rudy was standing just opposite the door.

"Come in" Anakin said, motioning to the room.

Rudy stepped in.

"Take a seat".

Rudy took the seat closest to him and, Anakin noticed, the door. Anakin remained silent, thinking about what to say.

Rudy broke the silence.

"I knew it!"

"You knew about…us?" Padmé Amidala questioned

"Well, not exactly. I just knew he was hiding something"

"How did you know?" Anakin asked, confused.

"I don't know! I just kind of felt it!"

_Of course you felt it, you're half Skywalker._

"Rudy, I hope you already know what you just saw means, but if you don't you must realise that attachment and possession are strictly against the rules of the Jedi Order. If anyone knows I will be expelled from the Jedi Order and Senator Amidala quite possibly lose her seat in the senate. You must promise me Rudy not to tell a soul, not Obi Wan, not your parents, not even Liesel"

Rudy nodded. He stood up to leave. As he was walking out the door again, Anakin said

"Not a soul"

Chancellor Palpatine stood overlooking the sea of buildings that made Coruscant.

_Soon this will all be mine. Very, very soon._

He chuckled to himself before sitting down.

_Everything is going as my master predicted. Soon it will be time to reveal myself, but until then no one should know. Not a soul._

Rudy wandered the corridors restlessly. He was supposed to be resting but he just couldn't! He had to go and find Liesel.

Rudy found her in the archives. That was the first place Rudy thought she was, and he was right, again. Instead of going straight up to her, he just watched her from one of the aisles, until Liesel looked up from her book.

"Rudy! What are you doing?"

"Spying on you, obviously!"

Liesel shook her head.

"You're supposed to be resting"

"And?"

"And if you don't, your bone will never heal properly"

"So?" He said with a smirk.

Liesel rolled her eyes and continued reading with an obviously fake look of being angry. Rudy just sat there.

"Are you ready to go back to Alderaan tomorrow?"

Liesel nodded

"Coruscant's too busy for me! I will miss my Uncle Obi though. How about you? It would it be hard to not have your hero live up to your thoughts."

"I don't know. Sure he's not the Hero without Fear. But Anakin Skywalker, I understand him."

"I thought he didn't like you."

"He might not"

Liesel nodded thoughtfully.

"I can't see why he wouldn't like me though. I'm just too loveable"

_He's back to normal_

Liesel shook her head again.

"It's been a pleasure having you stay with us Rudy and Liesel. The force will be with you, always."

Obi Wan hugged Liesel and shook Rudy's hand, slipping a sweet into both their hands. Padmé gave them both a friendly hug.

"If you ever need something, just ask for Senator Amidala."

"Thank your kindness" Liesel smiled.

Anakin nodded his head politely.

He pulled Rudy aside.

"You're a good kid Rudy. You remind me of myself. The force is with you. It run's strong in your family."

"Thank you, Master Skywalker"

_How he knows Rudy's family, Liesel wondered._

Bail Organa then motioned for the two to board. Liesel & Rudy picked up their cases. They waved goodbye.

_Just tell him you're his brother, Anakin Skywalker._

Rudy turned around.

_Do it!_

Instead Anakin just placed a finger on his lips. Rudy smiled. Then the door closed and the ship flew away.

_There he goes; I may never see him again. I am sorry mother._


	6. Chapter 6

**6 MONTHS LATER**

"Anakin, I'm promoting you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council" The Chancellor said as he strode down his stairs.

Anakin stood in his office, speechless with shock.

"Me, a Master." He shook his head in disbelief. "Chancellor I am honoured. But the council elects its members, they will never accept this"

"I think they will, they need you more than you know". Anakin smiled.

"Thankyou Chancellor. You have always trusted me"

"Why of course! You're like a son to me."

Anakin bowed and left the room.

"And soon my son, you will learn to use the true nature of the force and become my apprentice" Sidious chuckled evilly as soon as Anakin was out of hearing range.

Alderaan was engulfed in war. The separatist's had taken advantage of the fact that Alderaan was a peaceful world, with no designated guard force. In the countryside, two teenagers sit on the edge of a lake.

"I don't want to go to war, Liesel."

"I wish my dad hadn't, but war does that to people, they get so caught up in it. As Master Kenobi said, people think they are running to the enemy, but they are actually running towards their deaths, to the force."

"I don't want to die Liesel"

"I don't want you to die either Rudy, you're my best friend. Anyway some people survive war…some"

"If I go Liesel, I won't be coming back. I can sense it. The droid armies are huge. Even clone troopers and Jedi can find it hard. Imagine what it would be like with only citizens of the country"

"Then go." Liesel said after Rudy finished his rant.

"What, saumensch?"

"Don't go to war, run-away"

"Don't be stupid, saumensch, I'm not running away on my own!"

"Who says you'd be alone?"

"Allow this appointment lightly, the council does not" Master Yoda said.

"You are on this council, but we do not grant you the rank of master"

"What!" It was not the voice of Anakin Skywalker.

The Council turned to esteemed fellow council member Obi Wan Kenobi

"With all due respect Masters, surely it would be unwise to not allow Anakin the rank of Master. Surely people may question the Jedi. Anakin is their hero. Is he not the Chosen One? Is he not to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the force?"

Master Mundi spoke up,

"I concur"

Master Plo Koon and Master Kit Fitso nodded their heads approvingly.

"In that case, we do not agree to you being on this council." Master Windu concluded

The sirens were wailing over Alderaan, Separatist bombs were dropping from the sky. In the dark and the rush, no one could tell who was inside a shelter or not. Out of the dark came two voices.

"Are you ready, Saukerl?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Saumensch"

Liesel held up a small torch. Rudy was wearing his best suit.

"The shoes let you down" as Liesel inspected him from his feet upwards "and the face!"

Rudy smiled. He walked to the middle of the small road and placed his beloved football in the middle of it. Liesel looked at Rudy and, with a nod of their heads; they sprinted off into the forests"

"Liesel! Wait up Saumensch"

They had been wandering for hours.

_Where are we actually going? Liesel thought_

"Rudy, please we just need to go a little bit further"

"Speak for yourself! My feet are killing me. Go on without me!" he exclaimed dramatically. Liesel kept walking.

_Look there's a clearing._

Liesel ran through the tree's, there was no house, or anything for that matter, there. Liesel sighed. She looked up at the sky. The stars were shimmering brightly. She could hear the distant sounds of explosions. The lights in the skies were so bright now. Liesel focused her eye's on one particular star, that seemed to be…closer.

The ground shook and dirt sprayed everywhere. An almighty crashing sound echoed throughout the tree's followed by a flash of light. Rudy quickly jumped up.

"Saumensch! Saumensch! Liesel, LIESEL!" Rudy ran towards the source of the crash. It was a ship, a small one, probably only a two man ship. In the dark Rudy could only just see a figure lying on the ground.

_No, no, no Liesel!_

He ran up and shook Liesel, She didn't respond.

_Wake up Liesel._

He felt her still neck for a pulse. He sat there a moment before,

Thump, thump, thump, thump. Rudy sighed. She was alright.

He walked over to the ship. There was a body in in. Though the man was still breathing, raspy as it was, it was clear that the man's injuries were fatal. Rudy walked over to his bag. He pulled out a stuffed alien of some sort he was given as a child. He walked over to the pilot and placed the animal under the man's limp arm.

"Thankyou" he whispered before shoving something in Rudy's hand. Then the man groaned and his eyes rolled back into his head. Rudy Steiner had just witnessed his first death.

"Rudy?" He turned around to see Liesel up again.

"No, it's the Chancellor!" Rudy laughed, mimicking Liesel's joke "If you're ok Liesel, help me here".

Liesel walked over.

"We need to get this body out!"

Liesel cringed but helped Rudy to hoist the silent body out of the ship.

"We can't just leave him here" Liesel stated "He needs a funeral"

Rudy nodded.

He grabbed a nearby stick and placed it on the part of the ship that was burning. He then dragged the flaming torch over the man's dead body.

"Wait Rudy! I've got something!"

Liesel ran over to her bag.

"The Gravediggers Guide." Rudy read as Liesel showed him what she had gone to retrieve. His face twisted in confusion. "Where did you get this?"

"One of the gravediggers dropped it at my dad's funeral"

Liesel flicked the book open, found a small speech in it and began to read.

Rudy and Liesel watched as the flames engulfed the man. Liesel sighed. She looked at her book, one of the few things she had to remember him by, as depressing as it was. She threw it on the flames.

"For war" Liesel whispered.

"For war." Rudy repeated.


	7. Chapter 7

"Chancellor, the council has forbidden me from joining the council"

_Great, now I will have to revise my plans._

Palpatine put on a sorry façade.

"It's upsetting to me that the council doesn't fully trust you and recognise your abilities."

"Pardon me Chancellor, but that's not entirely true. The reason I wasn't permitted on the council was BECAUSE, of my abilities."

"Precisely Anakin, they are jealous of you. They want what's yours"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever thought that some members want your things, even your family members?"

"That's not true"

"Everyone's jealous of someone. For example, I am jealous of the current Queen of Naboo. She doesn't have to deal with the galaxies problems every day. Even you are jealous of something, Anakin?"

"I envy the normal citizens of the worlds. They don't have any rules about attachments or feelings. They can be their own person"

"Yes, the Jedi's strict rules. Wouldn't it be great if we could use the force, but also let our emotions control us?"

"Yes, wouldn't it" Anakin responded.

Anakin met up with Obi Wan.

"Obi Wan thank you for standing up for me today"

"Anything for my former padawan"

Anakin smiled.

"Obi Wan, I haven't been very appreciative of your training. I've been arrogant, and I apologise for my behaviour.

"You are wise and brave Anakin. I have taught you from a young age, everything I know. You're the son I never had, and the brother."

Anakin smiled again and Obi Wan placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Padmé Amidala sat in her office with her good friends Mon Mothma and Bail Organa. These senators are loyalists, fully dedicated to democracy.

"My planet is under attack! Our people are being forced to defend their own. The Chancellor has not sent any clone troopers. We can't rely on purely the help from outside planets, we need help. I thank you, my friends, for lending us some of your personal armies." Bail paced the room.

"You're welcome Bail. After all, what is democracy if we can't help people?" Padmé stated.

"The Chancellor certainly isn't helping anyone; he needs to be replaced, for the security of the galaxy". Mon Mothma fired.

"Why, Mon, if anyone heard that we would be charged for treason and conspiracy!" Senator Amidala exclaimed.

"She's right though, Padmé. I'm with her. If you are wanting what's best for Naboo, you'll agree as well"

Liesel and Rudy stood over the ashes of a man they had never known. Rudy walked over to the ship.

"Liesel, the only thing wrong with this ship is the transmission device"

"So?"

"So, saumensch, this thing should get us away from here, if that's what you want."

"No, way"

"Liesel, if we stay out here any longer, we will starve or be shot. I don't know about you Liesel, but I'd prefer a quick death, with at least a chance of survival."

"How do you even know you can fly one of those?"

"I don't, but the force will guide me. The force runs strong in my family."

Liesel chuckled.

"What?"

"You sounded just like General Skywalker then"

"Funny thing about that"

"Are you ready Liesel?"

"God's I can't believe I'm doing this"

"If anything happens, Liesel, just know that…"

"Rudy! Take off! Take off!"

Rudy turned to the front to see a group of droids come out of the forest.

The engines churned, but they didn't start. If it hadn't been for the motor's spinning furiously, Liesel would have heard the language coming from Rudy Steiner's mouth, but she didn't.

Rudy pushed the lever again. Again the engines didn't start. He tried a third time, still nothing. The droids started shooting at the ship. Finally, with a one last push, the engines whirred into life. Rudy steered the ship into the atmosphere. A crowd of federation ships stood in a blockade style fortress.

"Rudy, quick, jump into hyperspace"

Rudy pressed the button he knew from school was the hyperspace ignition. With a flash they were gone.

Liesel sighed.

"How about a kiss, saumensch?"

"You can stick your kiss, pilot boy."

"Your loss, gravedigger"

Hours away, in an apartment building on Coruscant a man sits on his wife's couch.

"Obi Wan's been here, hasn't he?" Anakin asked as his wife entered the room.

"Yeah, he came this morning?" Padmé smiled, a little confused at the question.

"What did he want?" Anakin questioned.

"Just to say hello, he wanted to know how I was going" She said raising her eyebrow.

"_Have you ever thought that some members want your things, even your family members?" The voice of the Chancellor echoed in his head._

"Why does he come so often?"

"Anakin, Obi Wan is one of my friends. I've known him longer than I've known you. Besides he's your best friend, you trust him?"

"Do I?"

"What?" She said surprised "You said he was as wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu, why wouldn't you trust him?"

"They say I'm the Chosen One and they don't trust me!"

"What's wrong, Anakin?"

"It's just that, I'm feeling this burden of being the Jedi's supposed "chosen one". Yet I'm not allowed to be me!"

"You are just expecting too much of yourself"

"I want the power the force gives me, but I don't like having to constantly be pulled up on this and that! I just want freedom."

"I know, sometimes I want that too. After the baby is born though, we can leave" Padmé said laying her hands on her now quite obviously protruding stomach.

"But will we ever truly be free?" Anakin asked with a hint of doubt.

"Of course we will"


	8. Chapter 8

Obi Wan stood alone in the meeting room. Something here didn't add up. He stroked his beard thoughtfully. Where was he, where was Sidious. Usually the Sith were eager to show themselves, their arrogance deceiving them into thinking they would always win. A flicker of a hologram appeared.

"Master Yoda, I bid you good day"

"Obi Wan, too long this has gone. This dark lord Sidious found he must be. This war, too long it is, too many souls lost"

"Master, did you read my mind?!"

Yoda chuckled.

"Not hard it was, Obi Wan."

_Sidious you can't hide much longer. We have the Chosen One on our side._

"Not for long, Kenobi" Palpatine whispered. He reached for his crimson lightsaber from its secret compartment.

"Not for much longer"

Rudy and Liesel landed on the Senator from Naboo's landing platform.

"Will she be okay with this?"

"Of course, she's our friend."

"Milady, there's people to see you" Dormé called out to Padmé.

"Visitor's at this hour?" It was quite late at night, almost midnight. Padmé slipped a robe over her nightgown. She turned the corner of her room to see Rudy and Liesel on the couches in the living room.

"Liesel! Rudy! What are you two doing here?"

"War took our planet, so we took us from war before it took us" Liesel said.

Padmé hugged them both. Suddenly they heard groaning and wailing.

"Rudy, Liesel, run, run…"

Rudy sprinted off, Liesel close behind him. Rudy made it to the doorway, Liesel didn't. She was pushed back by a powerful force.

"Where do you think you're going, stupid little girl". A hooded figure clutched her throat with the force.

"Let her go, she's only a child."

"Senator, senator, senator…" he released Liesel. He came close to Padmé. "Don't you think you have other children to worry about?" He prodded her clearly bulging belly.

"If you want me, spare them, they are young"

"On the contrary Senator, I need them too"

Liesel shrieked.

"Run, Rudy, Run!"

The old hooded man clutched her throat again.

"Get Anakin, tell Dormé to get Anakin!" Padmé yelled.

The man snarled at the women, but then sneered.

"Yes, go get Skywalker"

He ignited his lightsaber.

"Don't be foolish boy"

Anakin was strolling down the halls of the Jedi Temple. He needed to see Obi Wan. He found him meditating in his room.

"Anakin"

"Obi Wan. Have you seen the Chancellor?"

"No, why?"

Obi Wan still had his eyes closed and was levitating off the ground.

"That's unusual"

"All of this is unusual, and it's making me feel…uneasy"

"Obi Wan? What's that's supposed to mean?"

He finally opened his eyes.

"Be careful of your friend Palpatine. He's requested your presence. He would not tell us why."

"The Chancellor is not a bad man, Obi Wan. He's befriended me, he's looked after me all these years."

"And I haven't?" Kenobi's tone was rising.

Anakin was about to answer when his holo communicator buzzed frantically. He quickly answered it.

"Dormé!?"

"Master Skywalker, thank goodness. Quickly, it's the Senator and the children."

_What's Dormé calling Anakin for? Obi Wan pondered, and what children is she talking about?_

"What's Dormé?" Anakin asked frantically.

Dormé, who was clearly distraught, stuttered out

"Attack". Suddenly she shrieked.

"Run, Rudy,ru…" She was cut off as a blade struck her down, piercing her middle.

Obi Wan ground his teeth.

_Sidious! Rudy...Liesel!_

He looked at Anakin, who was as white as a sheet. Obi Wan was on his feet.

"You go to the apartment; I'll talk to the Council."

Anakin nodded and grabbed his lightsaber with fury and sprinted off.


	9. Chapter 9

The Council was appointing another Padawan to Jedi Knight, when Obi Wan rushed in. He composed himself.

"I excuse myself, masters, but Sidious, he's here on Coruscant!"

"Yes?" Master Windu provoked.

"The last of the Sith, here, now. Master's we must go!"

"Been on Coruscant, a long time Sidious has" Yoda added

"We will deal with Sidious in our own time" Master Mundi said.

"Masters, Anakin is already on the scene, he needs help."

"You sent ANAKIN!" Mace spluttered.

"Of course, Master 's the Chosen One. It's his destiny!"

"Much fear he has though" Yoda lamented

Mace rubbed his hand over his smooth, bald head.

"You must recall young Skywalker immediately, Obi Wan" Obi Wan turned to leave.

"Where are you going Master Kenobi ?" Plo Koon asked.

"To help my friend"

"You will lose your seat on the council, Obi Wan" Mace Windu threatened.

"If there's one thing Qui Gon taught me, it's that sometimes you have to break the rules for the greater good of the galaxies." And with that Obi Wan walked out of the room. He slumped against the wall outside the door.

_That was not me at all._

He was about to sit down and meditate on the situation when he remembered.

_I will not fail my family, again. Not Liesel, not Anakin._

The bodies of Padmé's guards are strewn across the whole house. Anakin couldn't feel Padmé's force signature in the room. He couldn't find anyone's. He sat on the couch and wept incessantly.

_I have failed, mum, I have failed._

He was so absorbed in his emotions that he didn't notice a new person enter the room. He only knew when the person came and sat next to him. He felt a brotherly connection to the person.

_I guess Obi Wan failed to get any council members._

He took his hands off his head and turned to see Rudy next to him, not Obi Wan.

"They're gone Master Skywalker" Rudy said.

Anakin buried his head in his hands again.

"Nooo" he wailed "How could I let this happen?"

_Curse you Sidious!_

"Did…did you see it?" Anakin asked

"What?"

"Did you see him kill them?"

"Yes, the guards and the handmaidens…I didn't see what he did to Padmé and Liesel. He just got them."

"So they're not dead?"

"No! Dummkoff. But he says he needs them for something."

"It's a trap!" Obi Wan said as he entered the room.

"Stop your squirming back there, Senator. It won't get you anywhere."

The dark lord had cuffed both Liesel and Padmé in electro cuffs and pushed them into his ship. Their mouths were bound. Padmé mumbled through the tape

"I'm sorry Senator Amidala, I'm afraid I can't hear you. Speak up will you!" He smiled evilly. He walked over to the struggling woman. "It's a real pity I'll have to execute you when I'm done. You've been a great help to me." With that he ripped of the incredibly sticky tape. Amidala screamed in agony. She winced.

"I would never help a sith!"

He placed a finger under her neck.

"So sure of yourself Senator, I'm afraid you already have"

Padmé flicked her head away.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Sidious cackled.

"My name is Darth Sidious, but you would know me better by my other name. Palpatine" He flicked his hood off to reveal his face.

"No, no! That's not possible… You're a traitor!"

Palpatine started to walk away.

"That was a wise observation, Senator. It appears your precious democracy isn't as bulletproof as you think."

He turned back to her, his yellow eyes burrowing into hers.

"And as for what I want, why ruin the surprise?" Sidious smiled.

* * *

There we have it, number two. As if one wasn't enough! Anyway, we would love to hear from you out there in Internet world! So if you have suggestions, queries or complaints, please submit them below! Thanks for taking the time to read this ( if you indeed read the whole thing and didn't just skip to the end!). Now go, read someone's work of words. See you for the next installment which will be up soon-ish ( Do we hear groaning! Don't worry, we think it gets more interesting...


End file.
